Crossdressing Cafe!
by shanejayell
Summary: THe boss organizes a crossdressing day at the cafe....


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Maid-Sama, they all belong to Hiro Fujiwara and I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This story is based off the 'crossdressing' story in the second English translated manga, but I'm putting my own spin on it.

Maid-Sama!

Crossdressing Cafe!

If there was anything that Misaki Ayuzawa disliked about working in Maid Latte, it was putting up with the male stares. She could practically feel them resting on her breasts as she poured tea or coffee and she knew that they were staring as she bent over, praying her skirt might rise just a bit more. It could be incredibly wearying for her, especially with the necessity of maintaining a cheerful manner at all times.

"We're doing what, boss?" Misaki blinked as the brown haired maid looked over at their superior in surprise.

Satsuki was a kind and surprisingly considerate boss to Misaki, and she occassionally felt a bit guilty about taking advantage of her generosity. On the other hand, she was a otaku with a serious interest in ero-games and had hired Misaki because of her resemblance to Satsuki's favorite character, so Misaki didn't let herself feel too badly.

Satsuki smiled cheerfully, "We're going to have the staff dress up as boys."

Subaru pushed up her glasses as she asked, "Why are we...?"

"To appeal to the female audience," Satsuki explained eagerly, "I'm hoping to increase our female customers." She looked at Misaki, "It's especially important you dress up."

"Me? Why me?" Misaki protested.

Satsuki winked, "You're already good at charming the girls who come in. Once we get you in drag, you'll do even better."

Misaki wasn't quite sure what to say to that statement, so she soon took off for home. She greeted her mother as usual then headed for her room to do her homework. Once she got the night's work done she sat back, sighing as she wondered what she could wear tomorrow. Satsuki was providing fitted boy's suits for the staff, but Misaki knew that would only please some of the new customers who were sure to come.

'What do girls like?' Misaki mused as she looked into her closet, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks as she thought of the irritating Usui. As much as he might annoy her, the school bad boy could certainly draw in the ladies. 'Bad boy...,' Misaki found herself thinking as she began to pull items of her closet, her mind already racing.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Erica was walking to work at Maid Latte when she saw the brown haired young man standing outside the cafe. He wore a unbuttoned black sport coat and white shirt, a necklace glittering at his throat as the brown haired man leaned against a wall. Erica felt her heart almost skip a beat as she took in the handsome young man.

'He's going to be disappointed we're only serving women today,' Erica thought glumly. 'Wonder if I can get his number?'

He turned, his face brightening in a smile as he called out, "Hi, Erica."

"Huh?" Erica started before she got near him and took a good, long look. "Misaki?!" she yelped in surprise, shocked by her coworker's transformation.

"How do I look?" Misaki asked, noting her coworker's still feminine garb.

Erica shook her head ruefully, "Wow."

"Thanks," Misaki laughed as they headed into the cafe together. Amusingly, both Subaru and Honoka both also mistook Misaki for a male client, and were rather startled to learn that she was actually their coworker.

"oh my," Satsuki breathed out. She beamed up at Misaki as she added, "You look better than I hoped! We're going to pack them in."

The rest of the staff went off and changed, soon emerging in variations of men's suits or outfits like school boy uniforms. "Manager," a very boyish Subaru offered tentatively, "do you really think it's wise to limit the entire day to female customers only?"

Wearing a blond wig over her dark hair Satsuki held up the full reservations book, "Just take a look at this! We'll be packed!"

Satsuki was right on the money, too, as young ladies streamed in for early tea, Misaki took the lead as she greeted the girls with a smooth smile and polite manner, evoking the dream of a girl's perfect prince.

"Here we are," Misaki delivered the order gracefully, one breakfast set." She smiled, almost making one imagine sparkles dancing around her, "Thank you for waiting."

Both girls were looking up at her in pure awe, their cheeks stained a rosy red. "Thank you," the first girl managed to get out.

"That's our Misa-chan," Subaru murmured as they watched the girls at the table nearly swoon, "she's a natural."

"Misa will be the one who'll really pull this off," Erica nodded her agreement.

Satsuki nodded proudly, "She makes the ladies swoon even in a maid's outfit. In boy drag, she's nearly deadly."

The girl's hurried about serving customers, chatting up the girls while getting their orders and delivering the food. The one flaw in their lovely plan was that the customers wanted the staff to stay and chat, which somewhat slowed down service in the packed cafe. In highest demand was Misaki, but she coped in her usual smooth way.

"I'm sorry," Misaki addressed the table of pretty women, "but I have to go."

"But I wanted to talk to you more," one lady pouted.

Misaki reached out to gently stroke her cheek, "I'll look forward to seeing you next time, then."

"Uh," the girl slumped in her seat, nearly fainting.

"So cool!" another girl sighed dreamily. She looked at the others at the table as she whispered, "Do you think he'd be a seme or a uke?"

"Ooh, seme," the others quickly came to a conclusion. "He's got that cool, handsome thing going... and I really can't imagine him submitting to anyone."

"He can top me anytime," the just rousing girl murmured dreamily.

"Seme and uke?" Misaki overheard enough that she had to ask Satsuki, not being too informed on Otaku culture.

Satsuki opened her mouth to explain, then decided it would just be too complicated. "I'll tell you about it later," she offered. Misaki gave her a suspicious look but let it go for now. "So, how many girls have given you their phone numbers?" Satsuki had to ask.

Misaki looked startled as she hauled out the strips of paper, "How did you know that?"

'Because if I thought you'd say yes I'd be giving you my number.' Satsuki thought a bit regretfully. "Lucky guess," she said dryly. "I hope your tips were all right?"

"Pretty good, ma'am," Misaki agreed with a bashful smile.

'She's so cute I could just eat her up!' Satsuki had to force herself not to bodily lunge at the pretty young woman. "Would you be willing to dress like that if we do this again?" she asked politely, glad to see the others ushering the last few girls out.

"I enjoyed it," Misaki agreed, "sure!"

"Good," Satsuki agreed, already plotting another day like today. Not to mention daydreaming of what Misaki might dress up as next!

End

Notes: One of the interesting side bits in Maid-Sama is that Satsuki hired Misaki because she resembles the main character of her favorite erotic game. Also, Misaki is often seen helping and protecting other maids, which is seen by customers as very 'yuri' like. I just decided to bring the subtext up to main text. ^_~


End file.
